Cake and Champagne
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: Emmett knows exactly how to make up for stupid things, and Bay knows exactly how to forgive him. Slightly AU Bemmett oneshot.


**Here's a oneshot! I dedicate it to baynemmett4life and Christopher Scott. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: ABC Family owns Switched At Birth. **

* * *

Bay sat on her bed, legs crossed, music blasting in one ear, diary in one hand and pen in the other. She was scrawling angry words across the pale-pink page, seeing the red in her vision begin to fade away until it was just a slight blur around the edges. Bay couldn't stay completely mad at someone once most of her viciously angry words were on paper. They were stored away, gone from her head, somewhere she could look back on them later and deliberate her feelings. She smiled, stashing the notebook in its secret hiding spot where Toby would never find it, and laid back onto her huge bolster pillow feeling satisfied. The rhythm of the music was quick, jolting. She let it pull her around inside her thoughts for awhile, her mind's eye meandering over one topic or another.

_Thunk. _She sat up, yanking out the ear bud and looking around. Had she really heard something?

_Clink. _Definitely! At the window! Something had made a noise.

_Plink. _Another small stone knocked into the glass.

_Clunk. _Bay got up and crossed the room to the window, pulling back her curtain and peering out into the darkness. Down below in her yard, Emmett stood smiling up at her, squinting against the light of her bedroom lamp. His motorcycle helmet laid sideways at his feet, the visor shining up at her as if in greeting. In one hand he held several variously sized pebbles, the other hand obviously being used to throw them up at her.

**"What are you doing?" **Bay asked, laughing. She opened her bedroom window and leaned out; knowing her silhouette's signing couldn't be seen. Out of the light, where he could see her hands, she asked again, **"What are you doing?"**

** "Making up for today," **Emmett shrugged, trying to keep a smile on his face despite the shame he felt for forgetting their six-month anniversary. Another fight had broken out when Bay bounced up to him at school, a beautifully personally-painted new motorcycle helmet, sporting a bright green bow, held triumphantly in her hands.

_**"What's this for?" **__Emmett asked, smiling at her. Her grin faded into disappointment. She set the helmet down and straightened up again, brown eyes full of sadness. _

_**"Our six-month anniversary," **__she replied. __**"Remember?"**_

_** "No, Bay, I'm so sorry!" **__Emmett apologized, his hands glancing up to cover his eyes momentarily. When he lowered them again, Bay was storming off and the helmet was still on the ground, looking up at him in abject mockery. _

**"It's okay, I forgive you," **Bay said, looking down at her redheaded Romeo. _He must be really sorry if he's showing up late at night and throwing pebbles at my window. His mom would kill him if she knew he was here right now…_

**"Come down, I have a surprise," **Emmett motioned. Bay glanced down at her short-shorts and grungy paint-smudged t-shirt. Her hair and makeup were still fine from the day's wear, but she needed to change (her inner artist cringed at the thought of leaving the house without looking presentable)

**"Let me change. Be down in five," **Bay nodded, slamming the window shut again and turning hastily around. She quickly pulled off her pajamas and threw on a random pair of dark skinny jeans, a short-sleeved shirt, and her trusty brown boots. She was unusually un-composed as she turned off her bedroom lights, shouted her goodnights down the stairs to her unsuspecting parents, and clambered out of her window and to the ground below via the metal drainage pipe.

**"That was fast for a girl," **Emmett joked. Bay rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. _Really, Emmett, you just got _out _of the doghouse. Don't climb right back in. _**"Alright, get on."**

** "Where are we going?" **

** "Somewhere special," **Emmett didn't explain their location, allowing the feel of mystery to permeate the air and make Bay even more excited. She was going to absolutely love it. He could tell. The dark-haired girl wrapped her arms around his midsection and held on tight as his motorcycle raced down streets and through intersections. Sometimes the fact that Emmett couldn't hear the traffic around them scared her, but she also knew that his other heightened senses made him just as alert as any other person (maybe even more so).

When they finally stopped and pulled into an empty parking lot near the beach, Bay was confused. **"What's going on? Where are we?" **

** "This way," **Emmett took her hand and led her down to the beach, where a blanket was spread out across the sand. Two unlit candles and a basket were sitting on the blanket. Bay's smile got increasingly wider as Emmett hopped over the rocks and onto the sand, lighting the candles and retrieving two plates, cups, and assorted silver wear from the basket. Bay looked around, admiring the scenery of the beach at night. It was peaceful. The road and the sounds of passing cars were distant underneath the rock outcropping. When she looked back at Emmett, he had already cut up a cake (which she guessed was pulled from the basket) and was about to proffer her a plate.

**"Someday we're going to run away together," **Bay said, sitting down next to him on the blanket and accepting the piece of cake he handed her.

**"Champagne?" **

** "Yes, thank you. No I'm not going to ask how you got it," **Bay smiled, taking a sip of the bubbly drink as soon as Emmett put the flute in her hand. Cake and champagne? Emmett truly was a romantic.

**"I love you, Bay."**

** "I love you too, Emmett."**

They ate and drank in companionable silence, the only sound was that of cutlery scraping against the china plates. They laughed, trying to feed each other desert without getting it on their clothes/faces, which was nearly impossible. Bay hadn't had this much fun in ages. Emmett made her feel as light and giddy as the bubbles in the champagne looked as they skittered around inside the glasses.

** "Happy six month anniversary," **Emmett said, setting his empty plate to the side and leaning back on the blanket. The sound of the waves and the twinkling of the stars made the whole beach seem wrapped in magic. They were the only ones there so late at night, and Bay smiled around her last bite of cake. She glanced down at him, setting her plate to the side as well.

**"Thanks for making everything okay," **Bay returned. She finished her champagne in two quick gulps, enjoying the tingling feeling at the back of her skull, and laid next to Emmett on the blanket. She curled into his side, looking up into his face.

"You're beautiful," she said. Even if he couldn't hear her, she wanted to say it. To hear a voice in the darkness. "You're absolutely beautiful."

And they kissed. The wind and water and stars bore witness to their promise of love, there on the beach.


End file.
